


SEX THERAPY

by ElusiveBurglar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Rape, Probably Underage Sex, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElusiveBurglar/pseuds/ElusiveBurglar
Summary: WORK后续





	SEX THERAPY

 

 

 

钟辰乐摸着明明比黄仁俊肩膀还溜的下巴，却偏生要故作老成地假装捻须，眉头紧皱，仿佛忧心家国天下或是组合前途命运的模样。然而他大大的脑壳小小的脑袋里，只有那么几件事。

 

 

 

不对劲

 

 

 

啪叽桑这个小朋友很不对劲

 

 

 

钟辰乐坐在椅子上，等着cody姐姐给他卸妆，一边通过镜子里瞄着缩在角落里不知道在和哪个星球的外星人交流的朴志晟。

 

 

 

刚才他和朴志晟在拍第14期的“这个那个”。照例就“辰志”还是“志辰”的问题小学鸡式争论了十几个回合过后，两个人就起身，准备从一旁示意的工作人员手里接过这期的“受难对象”——爆炸礼物盒。钟辰乐故意抢了一步，接了盒子，朴志晟的手正好握在他手上。

 

 

 

这是他们的日常爱好，虽然经常被B站网友笑“小学生谈恋爱”，但是钟辰乐觉得，这样比马克和东赫两个口嫌体正直好多了。

 

 

 

但是朴志晟的大手刚刚碰到他肉肉的手背，就像被烫到了一样，突然缩了回去。本来还想松手让志晟拿住盒子的辰乐一下没反应过来，东西立刻就撒了一地。

 

 

 

工作人员倒是不着急，反正他们两个一个熊孩子，一个屎手，搞坏几套都是常规操作了。

 

 

 

朴志晟撤回去的手，像一根刺一样扎在了辰乐7秒的记忆里。也许在外人看起来，这也不过是志晟皮了一下或者屎手显灵而已。但钟辰乐太了解朴志晟了，他能看见朴志晟羞赧的笑容里一点不寻常的歉意，还有一些欲言又止、闪烁不明的情绪。

 

 

 

朴志晟是在躲他。

 

 

 

就像上次他在表演结束被巧妙避开的握手，还有之前直播时朴志晟宁可舍身饲娜姨母也不和他坐一起，还有前些天练习后他撩起衣服散热时朴志晟突然摔门出去的反常举动……如此种种，过去两个月简直不胜枚举。

 

 

 

哥哥们费解了一会儿，只当忙内迟来的青春期终于来了。辰乐也觉得费解，他不知道那里惹到了这尊大神。而他更不知道要怎么解决，因为往常都是朴志晟来哄着他……

 

 

 

钟辰乐的眼尾一上挑，正对上后面休息的朴志晟盯着他看的眼神。像是偷看被发现一样，朴志晟很不自然地偏过了头，还不停透过余光瞥辰乐的反应。

 

 

 

真的很不对劲啊，这个小崽子。

 

 

 

================================

 

 

 

成年了还是幼稚鬼的诺娜俊今天又出门干“成年人该干的事情”去了；小九哥还在127宿舍没回来，可能在撩一哥哥或者道英哥或者马克哥或者随便谁；乐乐应该也回去自己家了。

 

 

 

终于，现在宿舍里只有我一个人了。

 

 

 

黑暗和孤独，果然才最适合我这样舞蹈天才，奇绝男（孩）子Jisung Park啊。

 

 

 

黑灯瞎火里，朴志晟随手把钥匙朝玄关上的零物筐方向甩去，然后朝自己房间走去。听见身后金属的琳琅声，朴志晟感叹自己真是一个人间酷盖，摸索着准备打开自己房间灯的时候，他的手突然被人摁在了墙上，连带着他也被逼在了背紧贴着门板。

 

 

 

就在朴志晟紧闭着眼睛，准备发出他这辈子的最高音时，门口的小夜灯打开了，照亮了门口这一小方空间。朴志晟平静了一下，这手的触感，摁住他的人分明是——

 

 

 

“哈？人间酷盖哈？”虽然变声但是仍然清甜的嗓音，朴志晟感觉一阵酥麻的颤栗从贴着金属的尾椎骨升起，“人间酷盖怎么天天躲着我？连看我一眼都不敢？”

 

 

 

“谁说的！我……我就是眼睛小！你没看……没看清罢了……”朴志晟从来没想过，自己有一天居然要拿眼睛小来当挡箭牌。算了大丈夫能屈能伸。

 

 

 

“哦？你说你睁开了眼？那你说说看，我今天穿的什么？”

 

 

 

朴志晟能感觉到，连辰乐打在他脸颊的鼻息都透着“我才不信”的讽刺。退无可退，他小心地把眼睛打开了一条缝。

 

 

 

Oh lord，我不该这么做的。

 

 

 

辰乐的栗色头发没干透，向后梳起；微弱的光线高亮了他成熟之前的肉肉的线条，还有他脸上的健康的粉红色；再往下……再往下，朴志晟感觉自己从鼻子到胸口，再到胯间都要爆炸了：

 

 

 

辰乐粉白如同新出炉的樱花马卡龙的身体，完全裸露在暮春的空气里，少年长年跳舞塑造出来的薄肌身体，线条分明却每一处折角都是圆滑柔润的，比朴志晟自己更像颗大福。整个身上，辰乐只在腰间围了一条毛巾。毛巾不长，堪堪到他膝盖上，辰乐修长的左腿从开衩处露出来——

 

 

 

“傻瓜，看直眼了。”

 

 

 

朴志晟听见了，赶忙扭过头，鼻子眉毛全皱在一起。他这样是不对的，他这样是不对的，他是不是……坏孩子……

 

 

 

辰乐却笑了，不是他平时放肆的海豚笑，而是满是恋慕和愉悦的嬉笑。“说你傻你就是傻，我有说不让你看吗？”

 

 

 

“啪波~”

 

 

 

朴志晟却没有因为恋人的谅解而放松下来，他现在在和另外一件事情作斗争——那就是他硬到快顶破裤子的……哎呀，他连想到这个他都觉得罪恶，辰乐太纯情了，我不可以，我怎么能……

 

 

 

朴志晟庆幸辰乐突袭的时候自己还没换掉练舞的裤子，不然一切就太明显了。

 

 

 

他忍不住想到两个月前，那让他难忘的一幕。

 

 

 

18岁的朴志晟今天也开心的准备去练习，走到练习室门口却听见马克哥的solo曲demo，便想进去和哥打声招呼，却发现李马克和李东赫居然在练习室里，正颠鸾倒凤不知天地为何物。朴志晟没近视，李马克的卫衣还垫在李东赫身下呢！

 

 

 

那种事情是很脏的，朴志晟一直是这么理解的。爸爸妈妈讳莫如深，老师讲课闪烁其词，女生听见男生的调戏会生气，男生们聊的很热烈，自己和他们不熟，从来不知道他们在说什么。他知道他们总是私下里聊着，脸上还总是挂着那种恶作剧般的邪恶笑容。

 

 

 

那种事情……就是错的。就像他现在都没办法说出那些直白的词语，只能用“那种事情”模糊地指代……乐乐不应该被这样的事情，更不能被他弄脏的……

 

 

 

“哈，所以你还在因为上次看见马克哥日东赫哥的事情有阴影啊？”

 

 

 

朴志晟整个惊到头掉。他摆正头，看着辰乐的脸，对方似乎却仿佛在谈论天气一样自然。

 

 

 

“哈，又被我说中了？”辰乐的手顺着朴志晟的胸口一路向下，被冷汗浸湿的T恤紧紧贴在男孩精瘦的身体上，隐隐可见胸肌腹肌的沟壑。朴志晟的身材和辰乐完全不同，线条棱角分明，手感很饱满，辰乐暗自羡慕。

 

 

 

而任乐亵玩的志晟现在则是身体在天堂，灵魂在地狱。辰乐的手一路向下没有任何要中途停下去的意思。怎么办？他要不要阻止他？可是要怎么做？应该义正言辞地拒绝？还是语重心长的劝服？或者转身把辰乐锁房间里让彼此冷静一下？

 

 

 

然后，辰乐的手拉开了他的松紧带，伸进了他裤子里。微凉的手碰上他滚烫的，咳，志晟彻底不知道怎么运转了。

 

 

 

“今天让哥哥来给你上上课——”

 

 

朴志晟看着辰乐，恍惚中他感觉对方头上露出了恶魔的两个红色的小尖角，要把他引诱进邪恶的地狱。可是恶魔软软的手握着他的手腕，引导着他，拂过他的脸颊，滑过他柔滑如顶级奶油的皮肤，然后拉着他到了他的床边，用天使一样的嗓音，唱着：

 

 

 

“Lay right here boy. Don't be scared of me. Give you sex therapy~”

 

 

 

还能怎么办呢，投降吧。朴志晟被辰乐推倒，半坐在床上。辰乐的肉体总有一种果冻般的Q弹感，是完美比例的脂肪与肌肉调制而成的，朴志晟这段时间一直憋着不敢做skinship，此刻过去的美好触感一起返回，他想收回自己的手，脑后却总有一个声音在鼓励他一直朝底线的底线越过去。

 

 

 

完全赤裸的辰乐跨坐在他腰上，水蜜桃般饱满的臀部撩拨着他的裆部，臀缝有意无意地蹭过志晟的小帐篷，让他腹部以下温度高烧不退。而辰乐的手，则像是一个热情的导游，指引着他一路发觉他眼前这件躯壳的每一处秘境和宝藏。

 

 

 

这是辰乐的嘴唇。

 

这是辰乐的下巴。

 

这是辰乐的耳朵，啊，他喜欢我捏他的耳垂。志晟看着辰乐一边用耳廓轻轻摩挲他的手掌，一边发出含糊的喉音，想起了粉丝们说Jeno把他当猫养的段子。西珍妮真没说错。

 

 

 

手一路向下，划过脖子，颈窝，然后是锁骨，辰乐的呼吸越来越重，脸色也从可爱的粉红色，变成更加诱人的酡红色，就好像他完全被这快感给灌醉了一般。阿西，这个人可能喝醉了都会很可爱吧。

 

 

 

与此同时他的手来到了辰乐的胸口。辰乐握着他的手，盖在了自己的左胸上，指缝间夹着辰乐浅粉色的乳头。志晟还想抽回自己的手，但辰乐太了解是个胆小鬼的志晟，先一步留住了他的手。

 

 

 

志晟的手很凉，骨节分明还有跳舞的厚茧，种种触感混合在一起，即使志晟整个人完全凝固了一样，完全一动也不动，也让辰乐愉悦地忍不住发出了一声娇喘。就好像触动了什么开关一下，志晟立刻收回了自己的手。

 

 

 

辰乐显然没get自己这个四次元恋人的脑回路，他想握住志晟的手，但志晟一直在躲避着他。一时间两个人僵持在原地，刚才的情热旖旎瞬间凉透。

 

 

 

“我就不明白了，撞见别人做爱就有那么难以接受吗？我看见那么多次我说什么了吗？”辰乐居高临下地看着用双手遮住自己脸，羞耻好似被强奸的志晟，说他不生气那是不可能的。

 

 

 

什么嘛，搞得跟我霸王硬上弓一样，小爷我是那样的人吗？朴志晟这个猪头，真是给脸不要脸。

 

 

 

越想越来气的辰乐攥起小粉拳就开始锤朴星星，一开始还能控制力道，锤了几下不解气，加上脱光光还被自己亲亲男票拒绝的委屈数罪并罚，下手也就没了轻重，打在朴志晟身上啪啪作响。

 

 

 

真是的，朴志晟怎么还不还手啊……辰乐打着打着渐渐觉得无聊，手上的频率也慢了下来，打人的声音是没了，但是辰乐却好像听见了——

 

 

——志晟在哭？

 

 

 

辰乐以为志晟是在装哭逗他，又怕真打疼了，想要掰开志晟的挡在脸上的胳膊，但志晟怎么也不肯。辰乐急了，只好使出杀手锏：

 

 

 

“朴志晟，我数到三，不然我就告诉仁俊哥说你欺负我。”

 

“一！”

 

“二！”

 

“三！”还没说出来，朴志晟就挪开了手，眼睛红红的还有水的反光，嘴唇还因为抽泣抖动着。辰乐心疼死了，赶忙拿过纸巾，给志晟擦：“怎么回事？我打疼你了你也不说？”

 

 

 

志晟也不说过，吸了吸鼻子，摇摇头。“不是……不是你打的。”

 

 

 

“那到底怎么了？你说啊，我都听着呢。”

 

 

 

志晟咬了咬嘴唇，显然还在犹豫。辰乐叹了口气，知道这事强求不来，只好俯下身子亲了亲志晟的下眼睑。

 

 

 

“没事的，没事的，不说也没事的。”

 

 

 

好一会儿，怀里的人才慢慢平静下来。辰乐以为他哭过直接睡着了，准备起身，却被志晟搂住抱在怀里。

 

 

 

“别走……”两个人的脸的距离现在是0 mile，不，是0mm，辰乐能从志晟眼中看见害怕揭开秘密的不安，和挣扎想抓住他的恳切，“我告诉你。”

 

 

 

“我……我差点被人……那个过……”

 

 

 

志晟断断续续地说了一堆颠三倒四的话，好在听的人是辰乐，他的韩语都是和志晟练出来的，大概能听出个事件梗概：他曾经差点被一个舞蹈老师以“课后单独辅导”为由在练习室里强奸，尽管禽兽的恶行被回来拿东西的两个同学撞破，但这件事还是给他留下了阴影。看见马克和东赫只是把沉在记忆深处的污浊又翻了出来而已。

 

 

 

“而且，最让我恶心的并不是‘我差点被性侵’这件事，而是那个老师在被谈话的时候说我明明很享受，说我……”

志晟本来平缓的语速又被打乱，辰乐又在他脸颊上啵啵了一下，“还有之后大家看我的眼神也都变了，我很想假装什么事情都没发生过，可是看见马克哥他们……我不知道，他们怎么能那么快乐，而我却那么——”

 

 

 

辰乐吻住了他的嘴，把他还没说完的自我贬低都一起咽了下去，才降下来的室温又渐渐被新一波欲火烧热。直吻到缺氧意识模糊，辰乐才送开了志晟，银丝被拉长断裂。

 

 

 

“Baby, you are my love, let me be your medicine.”

 

 

“我们把所有不好的东西，都用今天覆盖掉，好不好？”

 

 

 

志晟没有再抗拒的力量，他把自己从里到外完全赤裸，他现在感觉无比轻松，连带着有些软了的肉根都重振雄风，生机勃勃地顶在辰乐的小腹上。

 

 

 

志晟头大手大，连带着鸡鸡也大，其实也是初尝人事的辰乐也不知道自己能不能行。暗骂自己不该这时候打退堂鼓，他弓起身子，小手轻轻握住志晟完全暴涨的阳根，像含奶棒一样往自己嘴里送。火热的阳物接触到湿热的唇舌，志晟想说的话还没出口，就舒服地冲上云霄，一边咬着下唇闭眼后仰，一边下身不自觉地弓起顶弄。

 

 

 

而辰乐现在只能尽力张开嘴，用唇肉包裹住牙齿，舌头来回搅动，来给予志晟他能给的刺激。一点一点，他含得越来越深，硕大的龟头已经顶在了他喉咙口，辰乐甚至能清楚地品尝出淡淡的汗腥与咸湿的骚味。他不讨厌这味道，也不讨厌那个粗大的肉柱一点点撑开了他的食道的感觉。他的另一只手，细细地抚摸着志晟饱满的囊袋，引得志晟紧闭的唇舌里又漏出了一两声低吼。

 

 

 

辰乐缓缓地把小志晟从自己口中放出来，很满足于自己的天赋，更满足于自己男朋友的天赋异禀——湿润的部分只将将到了一半位置。他握住那个肉棒，来回撸动，舌头上下跳动，用唾液湿润了整根阳物。辰乐活动了一下脖子，觉得差不多够了：“志晟，手给我。”

 

 

 

志晟自然是遵命而为，把手伸到了辰乐面前，不成想，辰乐像猫一样伸出舌头舔舐他的指尖。志晟一个激灵撤了手：“你！你这是干什么？！”

 

 

 

“润滑一下，然后扩张啊？”辰乐撇了撇嘴，“要不是我自己手指头不够长，我也不用你来。”

 

 

 

志晟犹豫了一会儿，脸色突然红了起来：

 

 

 

“我可以……用……用舌头帮你……帮你扩张吗？”现在轮到辰乐意外地说不出话来，“我……我有看到过……Johnny哥和疼哥那样过……他们看上去都挺喜欢的……”

 

 

 

志晟的声音因为辰乐脸上越来越诡异的笑容而变得越来越小，正在他追悔莫及的时候，辰乐已经转过身背对着他：“那就麻烦你咯，Jisungie~”

 

 

 

辰乐原本其实只想逗一逗志晟，没指望他瞬间开窍拥抱自我。所以当他的穴口被滑腻的唇舌包裹住，小舌轻轻刺开他禁闭的褶皱时，那种感觉是加倍的刺激。朴志晟不仅身上关节灵活，连舌头也是有力又柔软，尖端以各种不思议的角度姿势舔舐过辰乐的内壁。辰乐现在根本顾不上照顾小志晟，嘴里的呻吟压抑不住，下身更是涨得难受。

 

 

 

志晟有样学样，大手一只握在了臀肉上，轻轻掰开让自己的舌头更加深入，另只手整个把辰乐的阴茎还有囊袋一同握住细细搓揉玩弄。多重刺激让辰乐跪着的腿一软，忍不住发出一声尖叫。志晟以为辰乐不喜，赶忙停了下来。

 

 

 

“是我弄疼你了吗？还是你不喜欢——”

 

“笨蛋！继续啊——”舌头再一次撑开穴口，一路向里到了辰乐觉得几乎不可能的深度。志晟果然身长腿长那个长，连舌头也长。

 

 

 

感觉到自己的内庭已经习惯志晟的舌头甚至开始渴望更多，辰乐迫不期待起了身，重新跨坐在志晟腰部，反手扶住志晟的肉棒，用自己湿滑的穴口去感受合适的位置。志晟还想起身帮他，辰乐一把把他摁回了床上，而就在这个时候，福至心灵地，志晟的龟头滑入了辰乐的菊门，反作用力让辰乐直接一下坐了下去，把20多公分的阳物一口气吞了九成下去。

 

 

 

“Ughhhhhhh~fuck！”太激烈的进入让辰乐忍不住骂了一句脏话，这对他来说太过了。就算零实践经验，辰乐也知道现在插在他屁股里的那一根又热又硬的东西不是一般的尺寸。而他现在除了酸胀的饱足感之外，没有任何痛感。

 

 

 

看来我也很天赋异禀嘛。辰乐被自己的想法逗笑，开始缓缓前后挪动腰肢，让自己的小嘴吞吐着那条巨龙，而志晟也条件反射地回应着向上顶弄，把他的阳物送入辰乐身体的更深处，直到他的顶端触到辰乐甬道的底端，以及边缘隐蔽的突起。完全充满的感觉让辰乐到了一种不可言说的疯狂境地，也让志晟隐隐地有些骄傲，更加用力地冲击那一点。

 

 

 

余下的几乎都是本能驱使。一个想要弄坏，一个想要被弄坏。两个人心照不宣地一言不发，只专注于身体的交流，房间里只有粗重的喘息声，肉体与体液的摩擦声，卵带与臀肉的撞击声，以及有些熟悉的，床架松动的声音。

 

 

 

汗水充分润滑两个人每一寸交叠摩擦的肌肤，食髓知味的皮肉消磨彼此渴求到达无上的巅峰。腥膻味像催情剂朝两人身体里倾倒，逐渐堆积成只能以加倍狂乱来宣泄的爱求。辰乐甚至来不及发出最高的尖叫，志晟甚至来不及松开紧握住辰乐腰的手或是抽出自己的肉棒，快感的池子满溢出来，一个激灵，全变成白色巨浪，在志晟胸口和辰乐体内释放。

 

 

 

辰乐软倒在志晟身上，小志晟从撅起的臀瓣间滑出，顺带流出了许多白色的精液，衬在辰乐有些微红的皮肤上，有一种淫靡的美感。

 

 

 

“啊，好爽啊~”辰乐翻了个身，仰躺在志晟身旁。他并不回避自己享受被草的这个事实，这比他自渎要来的刺激得多，所以也没什么可抱怨的。

 

 

 

“你……还想再来吗？”志晟低沉的嗓音还有着激情后的沙哑，逗弄着辰乐的耳膜，让他还没软掉的下身隐隐又要抬头。

 

 

 

“你倒是克服得很快嘛~”辰乐撇了一眼面色潮红，似是羞涩又似兴奋的志晟，转而看向天花板，“不过我好累啊，不想动~”

 

 

 

“我来。”

 

 

 

“好啊。”

 

 

 

志晟起了身，辰乐感觉到身旁的床垫下沉又弹起。他准备好要张开双腿，享受自己刚才的“治疗成果”。令他意外的是，倒是小辰乐先被送入了一个温暖潮湿的地方。刚才让他欲仙欲死的舌头描摹着他重新硬挺的玉柱线条，辰乐捂住嘴，但还是发出了一声舒爽的叹息。

 

 

 

虽然不比小志晟那般“雄伟”，但小辰乐却也不小。志晟想要复制辰乐的深喉，却先被催出了干呕。

 

 

 

辰乐本想阻止他，却被志晟一手抓住双腕。然后，志晟分开他细长的双腿，对着辰乐的肉棒，缓缓坐了下去。

 

 

 

这个过程当然没有辰乐那般顺畅，从未如此使用过的后穴干涩而紧致，志晟只能咬着牙一点一点向下挪动，去开拓自己的更深处。

 

 

 

这个过程对两个人都是煎熬，辰乐想要劝解志晟别逞强，可志晟只做听不见，仍坚持着自己的行动。过了比永远还远的时间，志晟的大腿根，才碰上了辰乐柔软的腹部。

 

 

 

看着恋人几乎都要把后槽牙咬碎还在艰难忍耐，辰乐感动，却也不忍，可是双手都被对方抓住，下半身也被压制，他是也没办法反抗。

 

 

 

“志晟……你，你不用这样——”

 

 

“没事的，乐乐，我不怕疼的……”

 

 

“可是——”

 

 

“钟辰乐，我喜欢你，我超级喜欢你。”

 

 

“所以我也想给你全部，给你你想要的，然后更多。”

 

 

“乐乐，我爱你。”

 

 

 

三个字，如同魔法咒语一样，融化了辰乐所有的不安与担心。志晟要这么做，要在他接受了自己做受时让他反攻，不是为了报答他，不是因为愧疚，不是因为旁的有的没的，而全都是因为他想，他爱。

 

 

 

志晟俯下身，把辰乐的胳膊向后推去，宽大的臂弯像被子一样盖在辰乐身上。志晟终于习惯了辰乐的进入，开始小幅地上下移动腰身，唇齿厮磨，一室春色，最后全化作两个人沉默的约定。

 

 

 

===================

 

 

 

摆脱十点归家约束，浪到半夜回来的诺娜俊三人，刚轻手轻脚地推开房门，正准备各自回房，却看见志晟的房间从门缝里漏出一点灯光。最轻盈的仁俊主动请缨，到了门口才发现并没关，推开门差点被房间里事后的腥味给熏倒。再一看两个小朋友光溜溜地搂在一起，正好睡，摇了摇头，关了灯，压了压脸上的滚烫，又溜了出来。

 

 

 

现在的小朋友啊，真是了不起哦。


End file.
